wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dreamcatcher (Frosty)
Dreamcatcher Dreamcatcher belongs to Frosty, please ask before using her. Do not edit anything on this page, including grammar and spelling. Base code is by Forge from the Helios' testing wiki, the rest is modified by me. Description Stardust, fantasy dreams, space and eternity. That is what dragons normally associate with this odd little hybrid that roams among the standard reds and oranges of the SkyWings. To sum it all up, Dreamcatcher is mainly RainWing and IceWing. She has very obvious IceWing spines on her head and down her back, with a RainWing ruff behind her ears to add to the mix. The rest of her body is shaped more like the average RainWing, but her tail is not the prehensile one of the forest dragons. It is not as whip-thin as a standard IceWing's either, but it is quite long. Instead of serrated claws, she somehow has retractable ones. She also has a pair of RainWing fangs. Because of her RainWing genetics, the colors of her scales can change - but within a very limited range, that is hues of blue and purple, sometimes ranging to pink, mainly lighter and paler shades. Most of the time her main scales are soft lavender, highlighted with tints of blue at the edges of her wings. There are a few parts of her scales that cannot change at all, which are her underscales, wing membranes and her horns and spines. These are all a dusty ice blue, with the faintest hint of pink lined within these cool gradients. Possibly because of her SkyWing blood, she has very large wings, which has been commented to look like part of the sky snipped off and clipped to her otherwise petite frame. The faint traces of SeaWing blood in her heritage is extremely diminished, as she has little to no features of the tribe. She does not have gills or a powerful tail, and she has a natural dislike for water. Some would argue that her natural colors came from this part of her genetics, but no one can confirm that. Many would call her beautiful, and one would just assume that her voice sounds as pretty as she looks... ... but too bad, cause she doesn't have one. Personality She's an odd dragon with all the unexpected oddities. Of course, being a dragon who couldn't speak, she is deemed quiet by outsiders. Even if Dreamcatcher did have a voice, she is unlikely to be the type of dragon to be present in every party or crowd, and her voice (if she has one) would likely be the one that gets drowned among many others. But although she has no words of her own, Dreamcatcher can listen to the world. She thinks positively about almost everything, using her gift of hearing to feel this world, using her eyes to take in every beautiful little detail she could find. Her natural artistic talent gave her the ability to quickly paint and draw whatever she sees onto paper. She never portrays negative messages in her art, instead she does the opposite, silently inspiring and giving everyone else strength. Many have often asked her to paint murals on the walls of their homes, believing that the beauty of her drawings were enough to attract peace and goodwill, even earning her the nickname "The Luckbringer" and "The Lucky Painter." Yes, she seems like the perfect little dragon, even though she couldn't speak. ... No, it isn't like that, in reality. She has flaws just like everyone else. It wasn't her choice to be born with this odd power of walking in others' dreams. If she had the option, she would never be known as the sleepwalker. There were only so little dreamvisitors in this world - and all of them were lost to time now, so why would she want a power that was long gone? What was the use of seeing the dreams of others when she couldn't help them? And why would anyone want a power that could cause the user physical harm? Alas, with great power comes with great consequences. History Text text text Skills/Abilities Text text text Relationships Pepper: Starwatcher: Oblivia: Jasper: Precious: Lightsong: Quotes Text text text Trivia Text text text Gallery Text text text Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:IceWings Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Disabled Characters Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Animus Enchanted